Chacun pour sa gueule!
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: ---PWP--- Rien d'intéressant sauf pour les gens concernés. une bande de yaoïstes débarque à Poudlard. Commence alors un combat de la mort qui tue pour obtenir les faveurs des personnages d'Harry Potter. ---PWP---
1. Chapter 1

Bon suite à une conversation de groupe avec mes fanfictionneuses, voici un délire pwp avec elles et moi dedans!

PWP PWP PWP PWP PWP PWP PWP

_**Chacun pour sa gueule!**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre 1: _**On arrive et on fou l'bordel!**_

-Marjorie bordel, faut arrêter de mater le matériel! Se plaignit Kéline alors que la pauvre Marjorie reluquait les fausses baguettes magique chez un vendeur un peu louche qui vendait des trucs sur Harry Potter.

-MaisEUH! Moi je la veux la baguette!

-Si j'te la paye, on peut s'en aller après? Fit Snapeslove en s'approchant, un peu mal à l'aise parce que le vieux crouton de vendeur les regardait presque en bavant.

-Oui!!! Dit-elle les yeux brillants comme le sucre sur une tarte au citron.

-Fais-nous donc un tour de passe passe maintenant que tu possède ta cochonnerie! Fit Killian d'un air provocateur.

-Nonore, matte ça! Fit Marjorie en brandissant sa baguette...

POUF!

La dite Nonore n'eut même pas le temps de trouver Marjorie ridicule qu'elle disparue d'un coup, laissant derrière elle un nuage blanc.

-Rho... T'as fait quoi Marjorie?! Merde, Nonore est ou? Paniqua Yukimai-Chan en sautant partout comme une sauterelle à qui on aurait donné du red bull. -NONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!

-Du calme, on ne va pas paniquer! C'est pas l'moment! Paniqua Snapeslove elle-même en s'asseyant par terre, son seul moyen de ne pas perdre la tête.

-Marjorie, refais-le sur moi. Demanda Killian.

-T'es un ouf toi! Je vais pas retenter ça une autre fois! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Aller ou si non on saura pas comment retrouver Nonore!

Et elle brandit sa baguette à la noix contre Killian.

POUF!

-AAAAHHHHHHH! Fit Yukimai-Chan, les yeux sortis de leur orbites. -KILLIAN! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait!

-LA FERME! Fit Marjorie, terrosisée par sa propre baguette. -Merde... C'est pas une fausse baguette. Dit-elle en l'approchant de ses yeux pour l'examiner.

POUF!

-C'est une blague? Dites-moi que c'est une blague! Dit Snapeslove en se relevant pour aller serrer Yukimai-Chan dans ses bras. -Ça y est, on va tous mourir!!! Trembla-t-elle, entrainant Yukimai-Chan dans sa panique horrible.

-Snapeslove, j'pense qu'on a pas l'choix, faut qu'on y aille aussi.

-Mais ou? On sait même pas ou ils ont disparus, exagère pas, moi j'vais pas là-bas!

-Aller quoi, t'aimes mieux rester ici et expliquer comment tu as fait disparaitre les autres ou venir et t'en sauver?

-Tu parles comme si tu savais ou ça menait!

-Je l'sais pas plus que toi, mais bon... Je vais regretter mon chéri... Je tente le coup! Dit-elle en ramassant la baguette sur le sol.

-Non fais pas ça!

POUF!

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Snapeslove prit la maudit baguette.

-Bon, autant y aller!

POUFF!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Y'a quelqu'un? Fit Snapeslove dans le noir total. -Ouille! Qui est là?

-C'est moi, t'es qui toi?

-Bin moi c'est Snapeslove, toi?

-Marjorie!

-Ah! T'es là! Mais ou sommes-nous?

-J'ai l'air de l'savoir? Fit-elle.

-Bin en fait j'te vois pas.

-Bah voilà, j'le sais pas plus que toi.

-Trouvons une sortie!

BANG!

-AÏEUH!

-Désolée, mais je cherche moi!

-Je peux pas moi, quand il fait noir le nez me gratte et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le gratter! Dit Marjorie.

-Et les autres ont pas attérit ici on dirait. Ça sent la pierre humide eurk!

-Faut sortir, j'espère qu'on est pas ici pour toujours! Dit Marjorie en se grattant le nez frénétiquement.

-POIGNÉE DE PORTE! Furent les derniers mots de Snapeslove avant de l'ouvrir et d'être enfin éclairée par l'extérieur.

-Snapeslove! Marjorie! Fit Killian en leur sautant au cou comme un gamin de dix ans qui voit Mickey Mouse pour la première fois. -Bon, vous allez bien?

-Oui mais on est ou? Fit Marjorie.

-On dirait le hall d'une grande bibliothèque ancienne.

-Bah non! Y'a pas de livres! Fit Marjorie.

-HALL j'ai dit!

-Oh...

-Bon, trouvons les autres! Dit Snapeslove en marchant dans une direction choisie au hasard.

-Yukimai-Chan? Fit Killian en appercevant la jeune fille assise par terre, l'air d'avoir été sonnée par le transplanage.

-Écoute, Nonore est partie en courant par cette porte, elle a crié un truc du genre: OH MERDE! OH MERDE! ON EST DANS LA MERDE! Et puis pouf, disparue. Kéline est partie derrière elle pour la ramener.

-On est dans la merde ça c'est certain, mais on fait quoi? On part à leur recherche ou on trouve de l'aide? Demanda Killian.

-Autant essayer de suivre leur route. Lança Marjorie.

-J'le sens pas ce truc... Dit Snapeslove.

-T'avais qu'à pas payer une baguette débile à Marjorie! Répondit Yukimai-Chan.

Et tous se mirent à courir comme des évadés de prisons vers la porte qu'avaient emprunté les deux autres auparavant.

-Je l'entend crier!

En effet, Nonore menait la route avec sa voix...

MERDE TOTALE JE VOUS DIS!

-Elles sont là! Fit Yukimai-Chan en pointant les deux filles assise sur un banc d'une immense table.

Une fois tous rassemblés, ils se mirent à regarder autour.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part il me semble. Dit Kéline.

-Ah bon?

-Oui Killian, ces quatre grandes tables... Le plafond... La table là-bas en avant... Ce ne serait pas celle des...

-Professeurs... Termina Nonore.

-Hein? De quoi? Quels profess... Oh merde... Non?... C'est impossible ça attendez... Non? Fit Snapeslove.

-Aidez-moi j'comprends rien. Dit Yukimai-Chan.

-On est comme... Plus dans notre monde Yukimai... Dit Nonore en fermant les yeux.

-Euuuh... On est ou alors?

Tous la regardèrent d'un air évident quand quelqu'un entra dans la grande salle.

-Hey ce mec ressemble drôlement à... Mais Yukimai-Chan se coupa elle-même. -C'est quoi ce cirque, expliquez-moi parce que je n'ai pas saisit... On est... Non!

-T'en a mis du temps à comprendre! Dit Nonore.

-Bah désolée, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on se retrouve ailleurs en un coup de baguette magique hein! S'offusqua-t-elle. -Donc en gros ce mec n'a pas juste l'air, _C'EST_ Ronald Weasley!... N'est-ce pas? S'assura-t-elle avant qu'on la prenne pour ue folle.

-Ça m'a tout l'air. Dit Killian.

-Donc en gros, si je récapitule. Commença Kéline. -On a transplané à cause de la fausse baguette de Marjorie qui en fait en est une vraie, on est maintenant dans Poudlard et par-dessus le marché ce mec est Vraiment Ron Weasley.. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Bah qu'on est pris à Poudlard et qu'on a l'air imbécile... Répondit Killian.

-Non! Mieux que ça!!! S'exclama Snapeslove... -Ça veut dire que Snape est sous le même toit que nous.. GAAAHHHHH!!!

-Et Harry, forcément!!!! Bava Yukimai-Chan.

-Hey non, je n'accepte pas votre bonheur, il est mal concentré! Fit Marjorie.

-Pourquoi ça? Demanda Yukimai-Chan.

-Si on est pour les rencontrer, autant les... Rapprocher.

-Ah non pas ça pitié! Hurla Snapeslove. -C'est pas la même chose là, on va les voir en chair et en os, pas question de céder Snape à Harry! Oh que non!

-T'façon c'est pas près d'arriver, faut pas rêver. Dit Killian en soupirant.

-Il a raison tiens! Dit Kéline. -On va commencer par relaxer et essayer de se faire une place ici, ensuite on verra si on est vraiment coincés ici et si c'est le cas...

-Si c'est le cas je vais donner un beau piti baiser à Snape. Juste un piti piti baiser... De rien du tout...

-Dans tes rêves ma grande! S'objecta Snapeslove. -Ça y est, la guerre est déclarée! Parce que moi je repars pas d'ici sans avoir eu Snape!

-Moi non plus alors! Répondit Yukimai-Chan, les bras croisés.

-Des vrais enfants... Soupira Nonore.

-Pire, elles se foutent du pétrin dans lequel on est, elles veulent Snape, non mais je rêve! Fit Kéline. -Oh JE RÊVE C'EST SURE!!!!!!!! REGARDEZ QUI EST LÀ!!! Hurla-t-elle la langue pendante en voyant un certain professeur tout vêtu de noir. -Désolée, mais j'embarque dans votre guéguerre!

-Franchement, vous êtes vraiment des... WHOA! Mais qui va là! Se coupa lui-même Killian en voyant son beau blond préféré.

-Bah lui au moins il a le champ libre... Fit Marjorie. -Moi je veux les voir ensemble, alors je met des barreaux dans vos roues.

-Qui avec qui? Demanda Snapeslove.

-Draco... Et Harry tiens pourquoi pas, faire dans l'étrange.

-On se calme, Draco est pour Hermione! Fit Nonore en se levant pour aller directement parler à Draco Malfoy.

-Elle a du culot elle! Se fâcha Killian en se levant lui aussi pour la rejoindre.

-Ça va chier, j'le sens. Dit Snapeslove.

-Bah si c'est comme ça, moi je fonce aussi! Fit Yukimai-Chan.

-Oh toi tu vas pas par là non! Dit Snapeslove en la tirant par les cheveux pour la dépasser et arriver à Snape en premier.

Kéline passa sa jambe devant celles de Snapeslove et la fit trébucher sur le sol. C'était artistique comme bagarre en fin de compte, chacun leur tour elles tombaient sur le sol et la première à approcher suffisament de Snape pour lui adresser la parole fut Yukimai-Chan.

-Mais c'est moi qui ait des pouvoirs magiques, c'est moi qui gagnerai tout! Sourit Marjorie, essayant de choisir de quel côté aller.

Finalement elle alla du côté de Snape.

Nos amis avaient bien vite oublié l'incident qui les avait mené là et leur seul soucis du moment était d'obtenir les faveurs de leur héros préférés. Marjorie changea de trajectoire quand elle vit Harry entrer dans la salle, elle, elle avait un plan diabolique...

-Oh monsieur Snape! Fit Yukimai-Chan en lui faisant face.

L'homme la regarda bizarrement.

-Comment allez-vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mon état actuel ne vous concerne en rien, veuillez vous identifier. Cracha l'homme.

-Yukimai-Chan monsieur, je suis nouvelle.

-Dans quelle maison avez-vous été classée?

-Eh bah je... Hmmff! Heum...

-Laissez, une perte de temps cette fille. Fit Kéline en la poussant pour se mettre face à l'homme. -Moi je suis Kéline et je serai classée Serpentard c'est certain.

Snape laissa un sourire comme il en faisait toujours, aigri et dénué de joie, plutôt amer et dégoûté en fait. -Bien. Que me voulez-vous?

-Bah en fait je n'sais pas trop j'ai comme oublié un tantinet je suis un peu perdue et j'ai...

-Assez! S'enerva Snape. -Si vous n,avez rien à dire, retournez d'ou vous venez!

Snapeslove n'osa pas s'avancer pour lui parler, elle allait attedre qu'il ait une humeur un peu plus bienvenue.

-Et puis c'est comme ça que je suis arrivée ici. Expliqua Nonore à Draco.

-Sympa...

-Oui mais il y a mieux comme histoire. S'imiça Killian. -Moi par exemple.

-Quoi toi? Demanda le blond.

-Je suis un ami à avoir...

-Ah bon? Prouves-le donc! Dit Draco, ne sachant pourquoi soudainement on lui parlait.

-Tu verras, d'ici peu tu verras... Sourit Killian.

Tous avaient leur plan, bien évidement, même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore.

-Alors tu vas rester longtemps avc tes amis à Poudlard? Demanda Harry à Marjorie.

-Nous ne savons pas encore si on nous transfèrera, mais pour le temps qu'on est ici on va en profiter un peu. Dit-elle.

La seule qui avait un certain succès avec son interlocuteur se retourna vers les autres en leur faisant un clin d'oeil morbide puis retourna faire face à Harry.

-Tu voudrais être mon guide dans Poudlard? Le temps que je m'y fasse?

-Bien sure, mes amis vont être heureux de te connaître je crois. Dit-il.

-J'te laisse, mon amie Snapeslove me fais signe, on se voit plus tard!

-Tu sais, J'ai pas parlé à Snape.

-Pourquoi?

-Il a remballé Kéline et Yukimai d'une façon triomphale, j'attends ma chance.

-Bin fais vite parce que j'ai des plans pour Snape moi...

-Ouais bin calme toi le chapeau hein, laisse une chance aux autres! Dit Snapeslove.

-Je crois que j'ai une touche! Dit Nonore toute tremblante de joie.

-Tu parles! Il a rien voulu entendre! Dit Killian en pointant Draco. -Moi je dis, ce soir après leur cours, on attaque et on voit ce qui se passe.

-Ok, ceux qui auront eu le moins de chance devront se retirer. Dit Kéline.

-Pas question, on fonce, celui qui gagne gagne, pas de retirement de personne! Dit Snapeslove.

-Mais heum.. On gagne quoi au juste? Demanda Yukimai-Chan.

-Le respect! Annonça fièrement Nonore. -Et j,ajoute que j'espère rencontrer le père de Draco, moi j'aurai de la chance!

-Il a une femme tête de noeud! Dit Marjorie.

-Et alors?

Soupir de la part de tous.

-Aller, profitons du repas pendant qu'on le peut et on se rassemble dehors au parc pendant les cours. Suggéra Killian.

-Ça marche. Fit Snapeslove.

-J'y serai! Lança Nonore.

-Ok ok, moi aussi. S'empressa de répondre Yukimai-Chan.

-Ouais, moi je vais manger avec Harry, j'ai un plan... Dit Marjorie. -À tout de suite.

Les autres mangèrent là ou ils purent, c'était à dire sur le coin d'une table chez les Poufsouffles, eux ne posaient pas de question sur leur présence, mais Dumbledore allait s'en poser lui, en les appercevant, un jour ou l'autre...

---À SUIVRE---

Mdr, ok... Je le fais en deux chaps parce que si non ça va être encore plus incohérent!

Et les gens concernés, laissez-moi vos idées dans les reviews comme ça tout le monde aura mis son grain de sel, mais aussi vos commentaires, aussi débiles qu'ils puissent être sur ce délire complètement absurde.. Oui oui, absurde.

-SNAPESLOVE-


	2. Et vlan les plans!

Alors voici votre suite les filles et les gars. Attention, si dans le premier chapitre vous passiez pour des dindes, bin c'est pas près de s'arranger, au contraire!!!

_**Chacun pour sa gueule!**_

Par Snapeslove

Chapitre2: _**Et vlan les plans!**_

Tous assis en rond par terre dans le parc, ils finissaient leur petits gâteaux en silence. Personne n'osait dévoiler son plan en premier, surtout que personne ne savait vraiment si les autres autour avaient vraiment un plan, à part Marjorie. Soudainement, une silhouette au loin s'approcha en criant.

-aaaaaAAAAAAAH!!!

-HAAAAAaaaaaa!!! Et repartit aussitôt dans une autre direction.

-Heu dites, c'est pas Pauline que j'viens de voir en train de courir, un dragon au cul? Fit Nonore.

-Ouais... On dirait vraiment elle, oh elle revient... Dit Killian.

-AIDEZ-MOI IL VA ME BRÛLER LE CUL AU 52ième DEGRÉ!!!! Cria-t-elle à s'en sortir les poumons, courant en cercle autour des autres. -MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE!!! OU SUIS-JE BON SANG!

-Tiens c'est ma baguette ça! Dit Marjorie. -Donne-moi cette baguette Pauline, vite!

Et la fille qui paniquait parce que son cul était mis à prix lui lança la baguette.

-J'essaie un truc et personne ri! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Et le dragon de petite taille se pétrifia.

-Whoa Marjorie ça fait peur ton truc! Dit Yukimai-Chan en se reculant, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle se retrouva cul par-dessus tête dans un petit fossé.

-Ah merci! Mais heu, au fait, comment t'as fait ça toi? Dit Pauline en venant s'asseoir près de tous.

-Je sais pas. Répondit Marjorie. -Je sais juste que depuis que Snapeslove m'a acheté cette baguette, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques!

-J'aurais dû l'acheter pour moi... Marmonna Snapeslove entre ses dents, jalouse.

-Et ou sommes nous? Demanda Pauline en se grattant les fesses.

Regard saoulé de tous.

-À Poudlard, pose pas de question, tu vas voir dans pas long de toute façon. Répondit Kéline.

-Ouais, en plus Marjorie s'est fait un pote. Dit Killian.

-Ouais Harry, c'est son nouveau pote! Lança Nonore, un brin de jalousie dans la voix même si elle, elle en voulait un autre que lui.

-Sérieux? Demanda Pauline en reniflant bruyamment.

-Ouais, aussi vrai qu'on est ici. Dit Snapeslove. -Bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait qu'on discute pour ne pas semer la merde comme tout à l'heure. Annonça-t-elle.

-Pas faux. Dit Killian.

-Ok moi je suggère qu'on ait chacun notre chance, chacun notre tour. Dit Yukimai-Chan, tentant de se rasseoir, mais non... Elle retomba dans le fossé.

-Toi t'es vraiment une dinde! S'exclama Marjorie. -On peut pas on a pas l'temps! C'est chacun pour sa gueule, advienne que pourra!

-Excuse-moi de crever ta bubulle Marjorie mais... C'est pas parce que t'es pote avec Potter que tu vas automatiquement obtenir ce que tu veux hein! Fit Nonore.

-Bon silence! S'écria Kéline. -Killian, que désires-tu?

-Je veux Draco, pour moi tout seul!

-Et toi Marjorie?

-Écoute, vu les circonstance, moi je veux Harry pour le moment.

-Nonore?

-Draco, pour avoir Lucius ensuite!

-Snapeslove?

-SNAPE!!! GAHHHHHH!

-Yukimai-Chan?

-Je veux Snape aussi bon! Dit-elle, puis une crotte d'oiseau lui tomba direct sur la tête. -Putain c'est pas ma journée!

-Pauline?

-Je sais pas trop là, j'arrive comme ça en plein dans votre plan alors faites pas chier, je verrai! Répondit-elle en essuyant son nez morveux sur tout le long de son bras.

-Et moi aussi je veux Snape. Dit Kéline. -On est pas très avancés, mais au moins c'est clair.

-Écoutes Nonore, j'te laisse Lucius, mais laisse-moi Draco, je ferai tout pour qu'il te présente son père... Tenta Killian.

-Ça marche, mais je veux être là quand-même. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'ai Lucius!

Et Yukimai-Chan de tenter à son tour...

-Écoute Snapeslove, j'te laisse Snape si tu m'le laisse en premier et..

-Oublie ça de suite! Non mais oh! La coupa Snapeslove. -Marchandez qui vous voulez, mais pas Snape, j'me le garde!

-Quelle égoïste celle-là! Dit Kéline.

-J'assume. Dit la concernée. -Mais je veux bien vous laisser votre chance, moi j'attends un moment précis de toute façon...

-Bin si t'attends qu'il soit d'humeur, tu peux toujours courir! Dit Yukimai-Chan en lui souriant malicieusement.

-On verra... On verra ça. Conclut Snapeslove.

-Salut! Fit une voix familière derrière le groupe en ébullition.

-Sevandother?(Alex) Mais... Comment... Fut étonnée Snapeslove.

-Je suis allé chez un drôle de vendeur qui m'a montré une baguette tout à fait étonnante et à peine je lui ai touché que je me suis retrouvé ici hier. Expliqua-t-il.

-HIER?! Fit Kéline.

-Ouais, je dois dire que je ne suis pas sortit de là-dessous avant d'entendre des voix que je pensais reconnaître. Dit-il en pointant un bac à ordure.

-Donc tu ne sais pas ou tu es, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Killian.

-Pas du tout, ça grouille de gens qui font du rpg Harry Potter par contre!

-Mouahahahahahha! Éclata Marjorie. -Du rpg Harry Potter! Sevandother, ce n'est pas du rpg.

Et Marjorie lui expliqua ce dont il s'agissait.

-Sans déconner?! Whoa! Bin c'est pas grave, c'est même mieux!!!

-Dis-moi... Commença Kéline. -T'as un mec en vue ici?

-Bah Snape...

Snapeslove tomba sur le cul à cette réponse. -Ah non pas un autre! J'ai intérêt à assurer!

-Elle a quoi elle? Fit Sevandother.

-Bin tu la connais, c'est Snape et rien d'autre... Donc son but, c'est de l'avoir pour elle.. Comme Kéline et Yukimai-Chan... Répondit Marjorie.

-En effet ça va brasser... Dit-il.

-Bon, tu viens Nonore, on a une mission nous... Dit Killian en se levant.

-Et nous un guerre à gagner! Fit Yukimai-Chan en se levant aussi, entrainant Snapeslove, Sevandother et Kéline à se lever.

-Bah moi je vais rejoindre Harry, il va être mon guide! Affirma Marjorie en partant direct.

-Bon bin je suis Marjorie moi! Dit Pauline, suçant son pouce qu'elle avait trempé dans la boue pour jouer un peu.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Première tentative du clan pour Malfoy...

-Donc c'est une tradition chez toi d'être Serpentard, je vois. Fit Killian qui s'adressait à Draco.

-Y'a que des Serpentards dans ta famille? Demanda Nonore.

-Oui. Répondit Draco fièrement.

-J'ai entendu dire que ton père était un homme grandiose. Dit Killian en faisant un clin d'oeil à Nonore.

-Il est connu c'est vrai.

-On pourrais le rencontrer un jour? Fit bêtement Nonore.

-Ouais pourquoi pas, il dois passer bientôt.

-Aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je vous le présenterai, il est sympa.

Nonore jubilait à l'intérieur. -J'ai beaucoup à apprendre de lui! Si ça vous saoule vous bavarderez ensemble. Dit-elle, le coeur sur le point de péter.

-Bon en attendant venez, je vais vous montrer un peu les sous-sols. Annonça Draco en se levant.

Killian avala son excès de bave, même si ça le répugnait et se leva en même temps que Nonore qui tremblait de nervosité.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Encore vous! Fit Snape en voyant Kéline apparaître dans le cadre de la porte. -Vous aimez ça, décidément, vous prendre des murs... Ajouta-t-il en se levant pour venir lui faire face.

-Non, professeur Snape attendez. Fit Snapeslove en se montrant elle aussi. -Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, de se fatiguer... Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard malicieux vers Kéline. -Pourrais-je avoir un entretient avec vous quand vous aurez du temps?

-Mon temps, mademoiselle, est très précieux...

_« Oui ça c'est l'cas d'le dire! »_Pensa Snapeslove pour elle-même en s'empêchant de baver partout alors que Snape lui donnait de l'attention, aussi inutile qu'elle pouvait être, mais c'était quand-même de l'attention.

--Professeur Snape, j'aurais une question pour vous!!! Fit Yukimai-Chan en arrivant à son tour, tombant en pleine face devant le grand maître tant convoité.

-Désolé Yukimai-Chan mais le professeur Snape n'est pas intéressé à tes conneries! Lâcha Sevandother en la poussant pour prendre sa place en biais avec Snape. -Il aura vite fait de comprendre que j'ai beaucoup plus intéressant à lui proposer. Ajouta-t-il.

-Comment osez-vous imaginer ce que je pense? Je ne suis en rien intéressé à ce que vous avez à dire! Et vous de même miss Snapeslove, veuillez tous sortir de mon bureau! IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Sevandother fut le premier à se précipiter à la porte, il ne voulait pas fâcher Snape d'avantage car lui son but était de l'approcher de la manière subtile et à la fois attaquante. Snapeslove sortit tel un chiot qui venait de se faire engueuler, la queue entre les jambes. Kéline trouvait ça drôle pour une raison inconnue et sortir derrière les autres en riant aux éclats. Yukimai-Chan pleurait comme une madelaine à chaude larmes, comment l'obtenir?!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Harry je ne sais pas pour toi mais... Moi je trouve que le professeur Snape a besoin d'une leçon de savoir vivre. Dit Marjorie sans aucune gêne.

-Que veux-tu dire au juste? L'interrogea le binoclard marqué au front d'une cicatrice grossière en forme de choc électrique.

-Bah, on devrait lui jouer un tour...

Harry protesta de suite d'un geste de la main.

-Ah ça non! Je n'embarque pas dans cette combine...

-Attends attends, rien de méchant!

-Mais non, Marjorie a toujours des idées débiles, oublie ça Harry! La coupa Pauline en se fouillant dans le nez vigoureusement. -Ah, celle-là est verte... Se dit-elle en admirant le résultat de sa pêche nasale.

-Franchement Pauline, aucune classe... Se plaignit Marjorie en secouant la tête, désespérée.

-Un jour il m'a menacé avec du Véritasérum... J'imagine que je lui en doit une... Fit Harry soudainement.

-Ah mais voilà l'idée! Harry t'es un génie! S'écria Marjorie.

-OUAIS! Une marron!!! Et pis bah Harry on pourrait simplement apporter un café à Snape et lui faire avaler du Véritasérum par le fait même! Dit Pauline, léchant son doigt, victorieuse.

-Snape ne boit pas de café. Dit Harry.

-T'as l'air de le connaître un peu dis donc. Fit Marjorie.

-Je sais à peu près ce que tout le monde sait sur lui, c'est tout. On met le Véritasérum dans la bouteille de vin du souper, même si les autres professeurs en avalent, c'est pas grave... Une fois que Snape sera de retour dans les cachots, on le coince et on lui fait dire tout ce qu'on veut. Expliqua Harry.

-Il est pas bête lui! Sourit Pauline, mâchouillant une mèche de cheveux.

-Hey mange pas mes cheveux! Cria Marjorie. -Bon ok, mais ou on en trouve du Véritasérum?

-Dans la réserve personnelle de Snape, je sais ou elle est.

-On agis cet après-midi alors! Dit Pauline, curant ses ongles avec ses dents.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

---À SUIVRE---

Pourquoi y'a que Pauline et Yukimai-chan qui en prennent plein la gueule en descriptions? Bah parce que c'est drôle, mais les autres aussi auront leur lot dans le prochain chapitre!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	3. Ok, c'est parti!

La suite !

_**Chacun pour sa gueule!**_

Chapitre 3 :_**Ok c'est parti!**_

Par Snapeslove

Harry, suivit de près par Marjorie, Snapeslove, Pauline, Kéline, Sevandother et Yukimai-Chan... Se dirigeait vers les cachots. Il s'arrêta soudainement pour faire face au petit groupe de tarés...

-Ok, comme c'est moi qui ait le plus de chance d'occuper Snape pendant un moment, je suggère que certains montent la garde et que les autres se rendent là-dedans chercher le véritasérum. Dit-il en pointant la réserve personnelle de Snape.

-Moi, Pauline et Kéline on s'occupe de la potion! Dit Sevandother fièrement, même si son slip dépassait de trop de son jeans.

-Moi je reste près de la porte. Fit Snapeslove.

-Ok, moi et Yukimai on va être là dans le corridor, on vous fait signe si y'a de la vie qui se pointe.

Tous parés, Harry leur fit un signe de la main et ils se mirent en action et en position. Le jeune sorcier cogna à la porte du ténèbre mais Ô combien sexy, Severus Snape.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?... Potter... Voyez-vous ça... Que voulez-vous? Demanda l'homme.

-Ok! Chuchota Sevandother. -C'est le moment!

Et les trois voleurs entrèrent dans la remise sans bruit. Pendant que Snapeslove était trop occupée à baver toute l'eau de son corps juste après avoir aperçu un doigt de Snape dans l'encadrement de la porte, les deux autres guettaient le corridor et l'opération ne fut pas longue, Sevandother revint en silence avec la dite mixture.

-Coin coin coin!

Snape s'étira dans le corridor pour voir d'ou venait ce son débile. -C'est une blague en préparation Potter?

-Heu non, juste un canard égaré je crois...

-Un canard égaré? Vous me prenez pour un con ou quoi?

-Non professeur, moi aussi j'ai entendu coin coin... Alors j'imagine que c'est juste un cana...

-Ça ne va pas bien se passer si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça! Dit Snape en sortant vivement de son bureau au pas de course.

-Cocoricoooooooooooooo!!! Cria Snapeslove en voyant l'homme de ses rêves se diriger dangereusement vers les deux autres qui guettaient le corridor. -COCORICOOOOO! Fit-elle de plus bel.

-Merde... Dit Harry en se frappant le front, désespéré. -Quelle bande de cons, sérieux... PROFESSEUR! Cria-t-il en rattrapant l'homme en noir, en furie d'ailleurs.

-Quoi?! Demanda le concerné en se retournant brusquement.

-J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. Commença Harry pour sauver la situation, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi inventer pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

Les autres en profitèrent pour s'enfuir à toute jambes, laissant Snapeslove coincée derrière la porte du bureau de Snape, seule témoin de la pauvre situation d'Harry. Elle allait leur faire payer cet abandon pour sure!

-Potter, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore une idiotie, je n,ai pas de temps à perdre!

-Non non, professeur Snape je...

Et Snapeslove, voyant toute la misère d'Harry, sortit de sa cachette.

-Harry ne veut pas vous le dire, je sais pourquoi. Dit-elle, rendant Harry cinquante fois plus nerveux encore.

L'homme arqua un sourcils, attendant l'explication.

-C'est que.. Harry, il voulait vous faire une surprise... Commença-t-elle.

Cela semblait improbable du point de vue de Snape, mais Snapeslove continua... -En fait, nous avons tous forcé Harry à embarquer dans notre surprise qu'on voulait vous faire.

-Je ne comprend pas votre petit jeu, mademoiselle Snapeslove.

-Mais oui, comme on ne vous connait pas bien, on a décidé de vous faire une surprise, histoire de vous connaître et...

-Pourquoi moi plus qu'un autre? La coinça-t-il.

-Heu bin c'est que heu... Je veux dire que... bin heu... Voyez-vous c'est que heu...

Et Harry sauva la situation encore...

-Ils m'ont posé des questions sur les professeurs et arrivé à vous je ne savaios quoi dire, j'ai juste dit qu'on ne s'entendait pas très bien vous et moi et de suite ils ont proposé cette surprise, j'ai voulu les en dissuader mais...

-Hmmm... Surprise hein.. Dans quel genre?

-Mais c'est une surprise, professeur! Fit Snapeslove en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, clin d'oeil qui ne fut pas retourné bien sure.

-Vous pouvez abandonner cette idée dès maintenant. Annonça Snape sur un ton autoritaire et surtout menaçant.

-Je refuse! Lança la jeune femme même pas sorcière.

-Ah vous refusez... Très bien, ça va vous coûter cher... L'avertit Snape en plissant les yeux à leur maximum.

-Ça m'est égal professeur, vous méritez ce que nous vous préparons...

-Snapeslove veux dire qu'elle abandonnera son idée professeur, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers la demoiselle.

-Absolument... Pas! Je dois ajouter, professeur Ssssseverus Sssssnape que... Vous n'allez pas le regretter d'ailleurs. Fit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

L'homme en question ne dit rien et se retourna pour s'en aller.

-Professeur. Appela Snapeslove.

Le professeur se retourna une fois de plus. -Hmmm?

-Ça vous fera assurément plaisir. Conclut-elle.

Une fois loin, Harry la secoua par les épaules. -Mais tu es folle! Tu sais qui il est lui?! Tu le sais?! C'est Snape, par Merlin! Tu vas tous nous faire expulser!

-Mais non Harry, mais non... Tu verras.. Il faut juste transformer ta vengeance au véritasérum en une gentille surprise qui fera plaisir à Snape...

-Ah ouais.. Bin crois-moi y'a rien qui puisse lui faire plaisir à lui.

-C'est ce qu'on verra...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Un peu plus haut, enfin, quelques étages plus haut, le clan pour Malfoy se débrouillait plutôt bien lui...

-Père, je tenais personnellement à te présenter Nonore et Killian, deux nouveaux.

Le grand et majestueux blond posa les yeux sur les présentés en question et afficha un sourire satisfait. -Nonore... Quel joli prénom. Fit-il, souriant.

-M.. M.. M... Merci monsieur Malfoy... Répondit-elle, tremblante comme une feuille au vent.

-Appelez-moi Lucius, les amis de Draco son mes amis aussi.

_« Ah bah tant mieux! »_ Se dit la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Ils prirent place sur les sofas de la salle Serpentard les uns en face des autres et Draco invita Killian à visiter les dortoirs tandis que Lucius entama une conversation avec la nouvelle amie de son fils.

-Miss Nonore... Comment trouvez-vous votre nouvel environnement?

-Disons qu'en ce moment il est plus qu'agréable... Insinua-t-elle.

-Hmmm... Vraiment?

-Oh oui... Vraiment.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru me faire draguer par une jeune fille un jour...

Oh, la bourde, Lucius connaissait que trop bien l,art qu'était la subtilité et Nonore venait de se faire piéger!

-Non, je veux dire .. Non ce n'est pas...

-Arrêtez ça, voulez-vous. Ce n'est pas grave, au contraire, c'est même flatteur, si vous voulez mon avis.

Mais cela n'aida pas la jeune fille à dérougir, loin de là!

-Ici c'est mon lit. Explica draco en pointant le grand lit au couleurs Serpentard.

-Intéressant... Répondit Killian en passant sa main sur le doux tissus du couvre-lit. -C'est confortable, ces grands lits?

-Essaye-le, tu verras.

Et Killian ne se gêna pas. -En effet! Y'a de la place pour quatre là-dedans!

-Oui, j'adore l'espace.

-Et si vous veniez dîner à la maison? Fit Lucius.

-Vous nous invitez pour un repas chez vous? Se rassura Nonore.

-Non, pas tout le monde, juste vous, mademoiselle. Histoire de vous connaître un peu plus.

-Je.. Et bien c'est que.. Bin je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Dites oui.

-Heu.. Oui?

-Bien, je vous ferai parvenir un transport à vingt heures précises ce soir.

-Et les autres?

-Que vous et moi, un dîner...

Nonore le coupa... -En tête à tête?

-Exactement. Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Juste vous et moi. Insista-t-il.

Nonore tomba dans les pommes psychologiquement! Quand elle allait raconter ça aux autres, elle allait les rendre plus que jaloux!

-Et toi, tu vas dormir ici ce soir. Fit Draco en pointant le lit juste à côté du sien.

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moi qui décide, il ira dormir ailleurs ce soir. Dit-il en parlant de celui qui occupait la place habituellement. -Nous allons bavarder, je dois connaître ceux qui partagent ma maison et c'est un très bon moyen. Expliqua Draco en lui souriant.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Bon alors, les nouvelles, bande d'imbéciles! Demanda Marjorie.

-Moi j'ai rendez-vous avec Lucius pour un dîner en tête à tête ce soir, à sa résidence!

Regard étonné de tous et chacun.

-Tu déconnes? Demanda Sevandother.

-Non non. Répondit-elle fièrement.

-Moi je dors dans le lit à côté de celui de Draco cette nuit, il a dit qu'on bavarderait, il veut me connaître! Fit Killian sur un ton plus que provocateur. -Et vous autres?

-Disons que ça ne s'est pas trop bien passé, mais on a un plan de secours, dès ce soir. Fit Snapeslove.

-Tout s'est bien déroulé, arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Dit Kéline.

-Ah ouais, en passant c'est qui l'imbécile qui à fait le canard pour nous avertir? Demanda Snapeslove.

-C'est Yukimai-Chan... Dénonça Marjorie.

-Bah quoi? Fallait bien avertir!

-Comment ça le canard? Demanda Nonore.

-Je sais pas, mais Snapeslove t'as pas innové en faisant le coq!

-Bah je suis resté dans le thème!

-Ouais bah les volatiles, c'est pas subtile! Annonça Sevandother en la frappant derrière la tête d'une petite tape.

-Bon, de toute façon, on a transformé la vengeance d'Harry en surprise, on a pas eu l'choix. Expliqua Snapeslove.

-Ah bon et? Fit Pauline.

-Ouais, donc ils faut trouver, et VITE, un truc qui fera plaisir à Snape, on peut toujours intégrer le véritasérum, mais je crois qu'on est mieux d'attendre.. Histoire de gagner sa confiance d'abord.

-Heu, Snapeslove... Tu crois pas que c'est un peu mission impossible ton truc là? Demanda Killian.

-Non non.

-Bah alors c'est ta mission, trouver une surprise pour Snape... Rit Yukimai-Chan. -Nous on va trouver mieux pendant la nuit, parce que ça va foirer ton truc, crois-moi!

-Mon cul oui, y'a rien qui va foirer et comme vous serez pas dans le décor, bien j,ai des petites nouvelles pour vous bande de chieurs... Je vais avoir Snape pour moi toute seule et pas vous!

-Bon en attendant moi, je vais me faire belle, j'ai rendez-vous. Gloussa Nonore comme une truite trouvant un vers bien juteux.

-Ouais et moi une nuit entière avec Draco... Sourit Killian.

-Prêts pas prêts, tous à vos plans! S'écria Yukimai-Chan. -Nous on va concocter un fabuleux plan hein?

-Ouais, tu verras, Snape va t'oublier de suite! Dit Kéline, vengeance plein le sourire.

---À SUIVRE---

Bon, ça va commencer à s'enclencher enfin!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	4. Encore plus fous que fous!

La suite de votre épopée de mongoles en liberté...

_**Chacun pour sa gueule!**_

Chapitre 4: _**Encore plus fous que fous!**_

Par Snapeslove

-Ah bonsoir mademoiselle Nonore. Fit un Lucius plus qu'heureux de voir son invitée arriver à l'heure pile.

-Bonsoir... Réussit-elle à articuler sans baver.

-Venez, le repas est sur le point d'être servit. Dit-il en marchant vers la salle à dîner.

La pauvre Nonore, incapable de ne pas trembler, le suivit et dès qu'elle vit une chaise, se jeta dessus pour ne pas tomber en bas de ses jambes tremblantes.

-À boire?

-Merci. Fit-elle.

-Vous m'avez impressionné plus tôt. Affirma Lucius en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La pauvre perdit sa fourchette à la vue somptueuse de ce geste. -Oops, désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, vous être vraiment mignonne en plus d'être une parfaite... Lucius chercha bien son mot. -Petite Serpentard...

-Heu.. Merci?

-J'aimerais vous connaître d'avantage, ensuite, je pourrais vous proposer quelque chose de très... Séduisant, qui sait. Lâcha-t-il sur un ton absolument fondant.

-Comme quoi?

-Ne soyez pas pressée, miss... Nous avons tout notre temps.

Nonore avait hâte de savoir ce truc qui se devait d'être séduisant, trop hâte!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Bon, je crois que j'peux entrer... Fit Snapeslove en se préparant à frapper à la porte de Snape, la surprise en tête.

-Hey! Snapeslove! Aide-moi vite s'il te plaît!!!!!!!

-Leti??? Mais.. Que... Hein?

-J'peux pas t'expliquer, sors moi d'ici au plus vite!

-Pourquoi? Y'a pas de danger Leti.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii au contraire! Regarde! Hurla-t-elle en pointant une silhouette qui s'en venait en courant vers elles.

-Heu... Danger pour moi aussi? Ou seulement toi? Demanda Snapeslove.

-C'est Diox.. Et elle est pas de bonne humeur!

-Heum.. Ok.. Pourquoi?

-En arrivant ici, je suis tombée sur elle lors du transplanage et j,ai dit: Humm... Très confortable ce coussin.

-Et?

-Bin, pour une raison que j'ignore, elle l'a pas prit et m'a dit: Tu vas souffrir, jeune écervelée!

-Tiens, ça sonne comme Snape. Sourit Snapeslove. -Ah Diox, contente de voir que tu t'es frayé un chemin jusqu'ici, la coupable est là! Affirma Snapeslove en pointant ses jambes. Leti était aux pieds de Snapeslove, pensant se cacher derrière ses jambes, et tremblait comme une feuille.

-Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.. pas physiquement... Fit Diox.

-Personnellement je m'en bat les...

-Qui ose crier à ma porte? Fit Snape qui sortit la tête de son encadrement de porte...

-Snape...

-Tu t'en bat les Snape? Fit Leti qui n'avait pas vu Snape arriver.

-Quoi? Fit le concerné.

Diox ne pu s'empêcher un rictus triomphant en entendant cela, vu la réaction de Snape, ça allait chier!

-Excusez-moi professeur Snape, mais cette jeune fille est traumatisée. Dit Diox sur un ton parfaitement controlé.

-Hmmm... Je vois. Fit le professeur en se penchant vers Leti. -Je suggère une...

Mais Diox le coupa sur son élan. -Une potion tranquillisante.

Snape releva la tête vers Diox. -Très juste. Vous êtes?

-Diox, professeur.

-En quelle année êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas classée, je suis nouvelle d'aujourd'hui monsieur, mais je me permet de penser que je serai classée 5ieme assurément. Fit-elle sur son ton officiel.

-Je n,en doute pas, vu la rapidité à laquelle vous avez pensé à ce remède contre le traumatisme.

_« Non mais oh, pour qui elle se prend elle! À peine arrivée qu'elle tombe dans les bonnes grâces de Snape.... Ça va chier! »_ Pensa Snapeslove pour elle-même.

-Bon, en attendant, je vais aller préparer cette potion pour Leti... Puisque vous bavardez comme des insouciants! Fit Snapeslove, autant jouer carte franche puisque ça fonctionnait parfaitement pour Diox.

-Vous savez la faire? Dit Snape.

-Bien sûre!

-Nul besoin, j'en ai à l'intérieur, amenez-moi cette jeune fille.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Yukimai-Chan, ça fait longtemps que Snapeslove elle est partie voir Snape, c'est mauvais signe. Fit Kéline, attendant dans la grande salle avec les autres.

-Ouais, probablement qu'il est en train de l'étriper, qui sait. J'me croise les doigts.

-En attendant moi j'ai rien bouffé les filles, j'arrive à peine et personne ne m,aide! Chiala Fanny.

-Prends sur toi, nous aussi on meurt de faim! Hurla Marjorie.

-Ouais mais Nonore est déjà en action, Killian, à l'heure qu'il est, est couché en slip dans un lit qui doit être à 30cm de celui de Draco, également en slip et Snapeslove on sait pas ce qu'elle fout avec Snape... Bref ça me fout les boules là! Se plaignit Patdrue, en train de bouillir d'impuissance.

-T'es là depuis quand Patdrue? S'étonna Sevandother.

-Ché pas, un vendeur louche m'a dit: Tiens, tes amis sont ici. Il m'a fait entrer dans un genre de salle de bain et Pouf! Je suis arrivée à l'entrée du château.. Alors pour les détails, on repassera...

-Bon la ferme tous! On a à faire, on peut pas rester là les bras croisés comme des dindons au milieu d'un lac! Fit Pauline.

-Des dindons au milieu d'un lac?

-Oui Yukimai-Chan, c'est bien ça!

-D'accord...............

-Qui a le véritasérum qui a été piqué plus tôt? Demanda Pauline.

-C'est Snapeslove. Répondit Kéline.

-MERDE! NON PAS ÇA! Hurla Pauline.

-Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que Snapeslove fasse avec du véritas... Oh merde... Se coupa Patdrue elle-même.

-Bon, faut qu'on s'entende pour cette fois les gens, faut absolument aller récupérer la potion avant que Snapeslove ne s,en serve ou c'est mort pour tout l'monde là! Fit Sevandother en se levant.

-Il a pas tord lui! Dit Yukimai-Chan. -On doit se mettre d'accord pour ça au moins.

-Bin moi j'en ai rien à foutre de Snape en passant... Lança Marjorie.

-Comment ça?

-Je vous l'ai dit j'ai un plan pour Harry.

-Ouais mais t'es ici, Harry il est ou hein? Si Snapeslove déconne, on risque de voir tout nos plans à l'eau alors fait pas ta chieuse! Fit Kéline.

-Bon aller moi j'attends plus, j,ai pas envie de voir mon rêve à l'eau à cause d'un plan débile! Dit Yukimai-Chan en se levant, se dirigeant droit vers les cachots.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snapeslove, assise sur le sofa du bureau de Snape, regardait attentivement le professeur verser la potion dans la bouche de Leti alors que Diox semblait toute de joie, même si cela ne paraissait pas sur son visage, de bavarder avec le dit professeur.

-Mais vous l'avez déjà expérimenté d'après ce que je peux voir. Dit Snape.

-Non, mais j'ai tellement lu sur le sujet que j'en connais les effets les plus subtils. Répondit Diox.

-Bon heu.. Je veux pas gâcher votre conversation, mais j'avais un rendez-vous important avec le professeur Snape... Dit Snapeslove en regardant Diox, essayant de lui faire comprendre de foutre le camps.

-Vraiment? Fit le concerné, incrédule.

-Oui, et c'est très important alors si vous avez terminé avec Leti, nous pourrions nous retirer autre part. Suggéra-t-elle.

Le prof, lançant un regard un peu défaitiste à Diox, fit un signe positif de la tête et invita Snapeslove à le suivre.

_« Bon enfin! Il en a mis du temps! »_ Pensa Snapeslove en entrant dans une pièce adjacente au bureau.

Diox ouvrit donc la porte de sortie pour s'en aller et tomba nez à nez avec une bande d'hystériques surexcités.

-DIOX?!

La concernée ne fit pas un mouvement ni expression, attendant de savoir ce que c'est folles et fous faisaient là.

-Diox! T'étais avec Snape? Demanda Sevandother.

-Absolument... Pourquoi?

-On est sauvé les filles, Snapeslove est pas avec Snape! S'écria-t-il.

-Erreur, elle est avec Snape en ce moment. Seule dans une autre pièce avec lui. Annonça Diox sans expression toujours.

-On est pas sauvé les filles, Snapeslove est avec Snape! S'écria-t-il de nouveau.

-Vite! Entrons! Dit Fanny qui arrivait en retard derrière les autres, tombant à pleine figure sur le sol pierreux.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Vraiment? Fit Killian.

-Oui oui, en plus il ne peuvent pas m'emmerder si je reste debout toute la nuit. Répondit Draco.

-C'est quand même cool d'être un chef de bande!

-Très cool. Au fait tu sais que la répartition pour les nouveaux est demain?

-Sérieux? Merde je ne suis pas prêt! Dit Killian, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Pas prêt? Tu n'as pas à être prêt pour ça! Tu ne fais que t'ass...

-Oui m'asseoir et attendre le verdict, mais je parlais moralement Draco.

-Viens ici. Dit Draco en tapotant la place à côté de lui sur son lit.

Draco se poussa un peu au fond et laissa Killian monter avec lui. Il se plaça derrière Killian et passa ses jambes de chaque côtés du nouveau venu.

-Je connais un moyen infaillible pour te relaxer. Dit le blond en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Killian.

Killian sentit deux mains tièdes sur lui et frissonna sur le champ.

-Un massage?

-Oui Killian, tu vas voir, je suis maître là-dedans.. C'est mon père qui m'a montré...

Et il commença à masser Killian très doucement, très doucement... C'était tout à fait.. Délicieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond sortit Killian de ses rêveries en posant une question.

-Alors, tu aimes?

La réponse de Killian se déchiffrait au travers d'un soupir presque plaintif. -Hhmmouiiii...

-J'ai l'impression que je me suis amélioré. Murmura le blond en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Killian pour poursuivre. -Tu te sens bien relaxé à présent, n'est-ce pas?

Killian ne répondit pas, il préférait profiter de ce traitement sublime, en silence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Le repas était délicieux Lucius. Fit Nonore en venant prendre place sur le sofa avec lui pour se détendre un peu et peut-être découvrir le plan de Lucius la concernant.

-Merci, ça me flatte. Vous êtes vraiment gentille... Tant de qualités que j'admire en vous. Lui dit-il sur un ton tout bas.

La jeune Nonore commençait à bouillir de désir à l'intérieur, Lucius était si beau quand il parlait doucement.. Quand il draguait?

-Donnez-moi votre main, mademoiselle. Demanda Lucius.

Nonore s'éxécuta, tremblante, mais consentante à fond.. Qui ne le serait pas! Lucius se mit à jouer de ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme et releva la tête pour la regarder en face.

-J'ai bien envie de vous proposer quelque chose, mais c'est peut-être trop tôt, vous penseriez que je veux... Abuser? Peut-être n'est-ce pas le bon mot... Comment dire... Vous pourriez penser que... Je vais trop vite.

-Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, n'importe quoi.

Oh là là là là... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Un rêve? Nonore ne le savait pas mais son coeur lui, battait très fort.

-Je ne sais pas. Encore un peu de temps peut-être. Ajouta l'homme en passant un doigt sur la joue de la jeune femme, la faisant rougir affreusement.

-Oh Lucius, vous me troublez... Ne me faites pas attendre si longtemps. Fit-elle, incapable d'attendre plus.

-Écoutez, si ça vous choque, dites-le moi, je retirerai mes paroles de suite...

-Rien ne pourrait me choquer venant de vous, Luciusssss.... Fit-elle en un soupir alors que la main de l'homme s'éloignait de son visage pour venir reprendre sa main.

-D'accord. Dit-il en approchant son visage très près du sien pour continuer. -J'aimerais vraiment.. Beaucoup...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-PROFESSEUR SNAPE! Fit une bande de mongoles en franchissant la porte ou se trouvaient Snape et Snapeslove. -NE BUVEZ PAS LE VÉRITASÉRUM!

Le professeur se retourna d'un coup sec vers eux et afficha sa très célèbre figure d'incompréhension... Et de surprise fallait le dire!

-Bordel Marjorie, tu pourrais ferme ta gueule! Dit Sevandother, une main sur le front en signe de découragement.

-Quel véritasérum? Demanda Snape en se levant pour faire face au groupe d'immigré. (Immigré à Poudlard -_-')

-C'était une blague! Fit Pauline, nerveuse.

-Vous gâchez ma surprise pour le professeur Snape bande d'incapables! Hurla Snapeslove en frappant si fort sur le sofa que le son 'pof' sourd sembla exploser le coussin!

-Mes meubles mademoiselle, faites un peu attention! S'offusqua Snape.

-Eh bin, enfin vous me parlez de vous-même! Fit Snapeslove, un peu en train de regretter ses dernières paroles.

-Peu importe. Commença Kéline. -Snapeslove voulait vous faire boire du véritasérum, après avoir suggérer le tout à Harry, qui trouva que c'était une excellente idée d'ailleurs, mais nous savions que si vous buviez ça, tout nos plans allaient être gâchés et que personne de nous n,aurait nos persos pour nous tout seuls et voilà quoi, on est venu sauver la situation parce que certains d'entre-nous ne peuvent concevoir que vous gâchiez notre avenir! Dit-elle en manquant d'air à la fin.

-Quoi? Snape n'avait pas l'air de comprendre du tout de quoi il s'agissait, et c'était normal! -Je gâche votre avenir? Plans? Harry?

-Tiens pourquoi pas oui, un plan avec Harry ça vous dit? Demanda Yukimai-Chan tout à fait innocemment.

-Un plan? Comment?

-Ouais.. Vous.. Harry.. Un lit... Le gros combo quoi! Renchérit Patdrue sous le regard désespéré de tous.

-HEY c'était pas ça le plan merde! Chiala Fanny en tombant sur le cul pour ne pas avoir regardé ou elle marchait.

En fond, Kéline était en train d'étrangler Yukimai-Chan, Sevandother frappait le crâne de Patdrue à l'aide de la touche M d'un clavier.. N'allez pas demander ou il l'avait trouvé, mystère. Leti de nouveau sur pied s'occupait de compté les orteils de Marjorie qui portait des tatannes et bref... Snape ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Soudainement, tous s'arrêtèrent comme si un fantôme venait de faire son apparition et le silence régna.

Réussissant à bouger le bout de ses lèvres, Snapeslove lâcha un commentaire pour tuer le silence embarrassant, même si personne ne pouvait bouger.

-Je crois qu'on est pétrifié.

-Bien dit miss Snapeslove. Je vais vous annuler le sort un par un et vous allez me faire le plaisir de quitter mon bureau en silence, j'aurai un entretient avec chacun d'entre-vous, personnellement, seul à seul, demain soir après votre répartition. Expliqua-t-il.

Et tous furent 'dépétrifié' un à un.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Dites-moi, n'ayez pas peur Lucius. Fit Nonore.

-J'aimerais vraiment toucher votre nombril et explorer les fonds, si j'y trouve de la mousse j'aimerais en faire une oeuvre d'art que j'exposerais dans mon hall d'entrée.

Ok délire de l'auteur, z'avez eu peur hein! Lol On reprend...

-J'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit plus près vous et moi.

Nonore s'avança vers l'homme, elle n,attendait que ça!

-Moi aussi Lucius, moi aussi... Répondit-elle en approchant dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de Lucius.

-Je suis heureux que l'idée vous plaise, car si vous faisiez partie de ma famille, vous ne manqueriez de rien.

-Mais vous avez une femme... Voyons Lucius!

-Et alors, elle sera ravie elle aussi que vous partagiez ma vie.

Le visage de l'homme s'approcha lui aussi de Nonore et l'homme murmura sur un ton sensuel une phrase qui fit battre le coeur de Nonore. -Accepteriez-vous que je vous adopte, devenir ma fille?

O,O'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Et moi j'en connais plein des moyens de relaxer. Murmura Draco à l'oreille de Killian qui avait penché la tête en arrière, il pouvait sentir le souffle du blond dans son cou...

-Ah oui, je meurs d'envie de les connaître.

-Je vais t'en montrer un que mon père aime particulièrement... Lui dit Draco en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Killian, doucement, trop doucement...

-T... Ton père?

-Chhhhht... Fit le blond avant de reposer ses lèvres là ou Killian fondait, brûlait.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Une fois tous dépétrifiés, nos aventuriers du Samedi soir refrappèrent à la porte de Snape.

Quand on parlait de bordel...

Snape ouvrit et la meute affamée entra en hurlant, riant... Comme s'ils étaient tous prit d'une soudaine montée de folie. Kéline fut la première à tenter le tout pour le tout et retira son t-shirt devant tout le monde, se mit à danser en soutif alors que Sevandother trouvait cela tout à fait marrant et fit de même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel! Fit Fanny qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce, assise en tailleur pour regarder le spectacle absurde.

Snapeslove vint derrière Snape et lui et lui souleva les bras. -Aller, laissez-vous faire vous allez aimer!

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je délire alors que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie? Je n'ai pas le contrôle de mon corps! Fit Yukimai-Chan toute nue au milieu de la bande, en train de sauter comme un lapin.

Marjorie était assise par terre et léchait la pierre là ou les autres marchaient et ne semblait pas très très consentante à cette idée justement.

-C'est ma faute! Tuez-moi! S'écria Leti. -Le monsieur bizarre du magasin m'a dit d'ouvrir ça en cas de situation embarrassante... Dit-elle en leur montrant un flacon que Snape s'empressa de saisir pour l'examiner.

-De la brume foliactère! S'écria le professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Sevandother qui avait laissé ses activités de nudiste pour essayer d'ouvrir un mur avec ses genoux.

-C'est un coup des Weasleys sûrement... De la brume foliactère... C'est une potion à la base, qui se transforme en brume et cette brume, rend fou. Expliqua Snape. -Je n,ai pas d'antidote, il faut attendre que ça passe... Soupira-t-il. -Essayez de ne rien briser monsieur Sevandother, par Merlin!

Une garderie avec des fous incontrôlables, un gardien plus que fatigué de les surveiller, ça allait chier en retenue ça c'était certain! Une Diox disparue dans les appartements de Snape, préparait d'ailleurs un plan en cachette...

Pauvre clan pour Snape, ça n'allait pas bien du tout!

-Moi j'veux Snape et j'vais l'avoir! Cria Yukimai-Chan en sautant sur le professeur, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le sol... Ce ne fut pas long que les autres goélands se jetèrent sur lui.

-Non c'est pas juste, moi j'vais aux dortoirs, sûrement que Draco est encore là... Affirma Fanny en partant à la course.

Kéline elle, ne le sentait pas ce coup-là, Yukimai-Chan et Snape dans la même pièce? NAH!

-Je vais t'occire! Hurla Kéline en sautant non plus sur Snape, mais sur Yukimai-Chan qui s'affairait de son mieux à essayer d'essayer de déshabiller Snape.

-LAISSEZ-MOI! S'époumona le professeur sous l'attaque quasi sanglante de ses ravisseurs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_« Rhhoooo mais ils font quoi tout les deux dans le même lit!!!!!!!!!!!! »_ Pensa Fanny en arrivant au dortoir réservé aux garçons.

Killian ne disait mot et Draco passait ses lèvres dans son cou en le massant doucement.. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...

-Salut!

Killian et Draco firent un saut monumental à ces mots.

-Heu... C'est le dortoir des garçons ici, tu devrais prendre l'autre escalier jeune fille.

-Mais.. Mais... Killian? Tenta-t-elle.

-Tu peux revenir tout à l'heure ma jolie? Dit Killian, un peu trop dans son trip.

-T'avais dit que j'pouvais venir aussi!

-Oui, j'ai pas menti, mais.. Ah et puis à quoi bon.. Draco tu veux que j'...

-Non... Hey! Je montrais des choses à Killian là!

-Ça va chier tout à l'heure crois-moi! Fit-elle en claquant la porte.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bon, délire de mongole...

-SNAPESLOVE-

**Killian, Sevandother, Yukimai-Chan, Marjorie, Kéline, Leti, Fanny, Patdrue, Snapeslove, Nonore, Diox, Pauline**


	5. La répartition des abrutis!

Pauvre Nonore, de retour dans la grande salle aux petites heures du matin, elle avait la mine triste et en même temps, elle y voyait là une occasion de peut-être accomplir une mission... Mais c'était risqué tout de même d'accepter l'offre de Lucius...

-'lut... Dit-elle aux autres en s'asseyant nonchalamment.

-Ouhlà... Toi ça a pas bien été on dirait! S'exclama Yukimai-Chan.

-Ça a bien été, ça a juste pas fini comme je le souhaitais...

-Tiens voilà Killian. Dit Pauline.

-Salut à tous! Sourit-il.

-Toi... Toi! Tu m'a grandement fait chié hier soir! Hurla Fanny.

-Bin c'est pas de ma faute déjà... Comprends un peu la situation!

-Oh oui.. Monsieur avait bien du plaisir avec Draco et m'avait dit que je pouvais me joindre... J'arrive et j'me fait jeter comme une vieille guenille qui pue! Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus que mauvais.

-Hey... Commença Snapeslove. -Vous avez de la chance.. Moi.. Ou plutôt nous.. On a foiré en grande avec Snape.

-Ah bon?

-Oui... Mais moi je raconte pas, je suis trop occupée à chercher un moyen de me rattraper. Ajouta Snapeslove.

Yukimai-Chan et Kéline se mirent à lui raconter la soirée fiasco et Fanny y trouva son compte pour rire d'eux à pleine voix.

-Pas trop traumatisée Diox? Demanda Sevandother.

-Non, si on compte le fait que j'ai réussi à m'extirper au moment ou cette bande d'idiots a commencé à devenir insupportable. À noter aussi que j'avais pour le professeur Snape de bonnes idées de conversations qui lui aurait plu... Disons que j'ai mon plan pour reprendre là ou j'ai laissé. Dit-elle sur un ton froid à glacer le sang.

-Idiots mon cul ouais! Franchement! Donc tu ne sais pas pourquoi on a commencé à devenir mongole tout d'un coup? Fit Marjorie.

-Non... Et j'avoue que la raison m'importe peu d'ailleurs, vous aviez l'air de parfait imbéciles... Snape a du penser au suicide à cause de vous...

-Il m'a touché la bouche pour me donner la potion!! Sautilla Leti comme une dinde surexcitée une veille de Noël.

-En tout cas, là tout est gâché, on aurait du laisser Snapeslove lui donner le véritasérum, finalement. Avoua Patdrue.

-J'avais même pas l'intention de lui donner déjà, vous avez tout gâché! Fit Snapeslove, offusquée.

-Personne veut savoir ce qui s'est passé pour moi? Demanda Killian pour couper l'affrontement.

Et tous de répondre en coeur... -NOOOOON!

-Oh ça va hein... Moi au moins j'ai eu de la chance. Conclut-il.

-KILLIAN! Fit une voix du haut du promontoire de la grande salle.

C'était le moment de la répartition. Killian alla s'asseoir et le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête...

-Hmmm... Jeune fringuant, plein d'initiatives, aime le risque mais à un degré modéré... Coeur tendre et fragile, la vengeance pour toi est subtile et douce, se fait par les mots le plus souvent, mais peut blesser le plus dur des coeurs... SERPENTARD!

Au tour de Sevandother de venir prendre place, le Choixpeau se lança de suite.

-Ahhh... Caractère posé, sensé... Un peu fainéant peut-être? Aime qu'on prenne les devants pour lui... Humour... Je vois la recherche du bonheur... Le désir en tout points, un côté caché qui laisse voir de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition... SERDAIGLE!

Yukimai-Chan prit place non pas sans trembler de peur...

-Ouhlà! Esprit gorgé de mile et une chose qui se bousculent sans cesse... Désir d'être première sans forcer la note, facilité à embarquer les gens dans ses idées les plus farfelues... Esprit libre, capacité à gérer des situations tendues... Un besoin sans cesse grandissant d'apprendre sur ce qui la passionne... POUFSOUFFLE!

Et Marjorie de venir poser son cul sur le banc...

-Tiens... L'amitié prend la majeure partie de la place ici... L'envie d'aider les autres... Je vois beaucoup de confusion aussi dans cet esprit. Grande rêveuse qui parfois confond la fiction et la réalité, la haine n'a pas une once de place. En parallèle il y a beaucoup de folleries, un côté créatif époustouflant... SERDAIGLE!

Kéline vola la place de Leti et attendit son verdict aussi...

-Oooooh! La nature, la nature! Un amour pour les créatures, esprit vif et déterminé. Une passion pour les confrontations sans douleurs... Je vois plein d'envies, un nombre incalculable de pensées pour la réussite, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Une certaine réticence à la famille, un dégoût pour les liens de sang... Une envie de meurtre... ??? SERPENTARD!

Leti attendait son tour volé et sauta sur le banc, se cognant un genoux!

-Ici.. Qu'avons-nous... Tiens, une autre grande rêveuse, encore plus passionnée cette fois. L'imagination couvre une partie importante de sa vie.. Hmmm... Même si le bonheur des autres est important, il faut qu'elle y trouve son compte quelque part... Un peu jalouse, très réfléchie... Très prudente... Le risque lui fait peur s'il est douteux... POUFSOUFFLE!

Fanny éclata de rire et monta à son tour...

-... Écervelée... Taquine et enjouée... La bonne humeur peut tuer les autres... Un sens aigu de l'orientation, un engouement particulier pour les cachoteries... Voler les choses des autres n'est pas bien mademoiselle hmm hmm... SERPENTARD!

Nonore monta à son tour, regardant partout au cas ou Lucius serait là.. Elle voulait tellement être serpentard...

-Oh, esprit confus... Besoin constant d'être rassurée, bien faire les choses sans que ça prenne des lunes... Manger, manger beaucoup! Mesquinerie à ses heures, tricherie bien placée, sournoiserie et compagnie... Mentir peut sauver la vie parfois... Un goût prononcé pour le jeu, quel qu'il soit. SERPENTARD!

Et Patdrue...

-Envie incroyable de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, impressionnable, influençable... Aime le drame et les fantaisies... Les situations loufoques ne sont pas un problème, le ridicule ne tue pas, n'est-ce pas? Volage à ses heures, prend ce qui passe sans poser de question... Opportuniste peut-être? GRYFFONDOR!

Diox prit place à son tour sans montrer son excitation...

-Esprit esprit parle-moi... Compliquée... Tordu? Logique et pointue! Impressionnante, sens du devoir, beaucoup de questionnements dans cette tête... Désespoir d'un jour trouver chaussure à son pied, tenace et bornée dans ses idées... Il y a toujours une explication à tout, n'est-ce pas? Une question sans réponse n'est simplement qu'un énoncé! SERPENTARD!

Snapeslove prit aussi place, regardant les autres avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Tête dure! Un soupçon de mongolisme, une touche de psychopathe... La vengeance peut-être terrible et les résultats tristes... Je vois beaucoup de rêves, l'amour de la nature, une inquiétude face au futur... Sans pitié pour obtenir ce que l'on veut hein?... GRYFFONDOR!

-Quoi? Mais han il s'est trompé lui!!!! Fit-elle en paniquant.

Au tour de Pauline...

-Oh là là là là! Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon hein?! Un peu de regret? Non, beaucoup... Une vie à se demander dans quelle direction aller. Pleins de rêves tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres... La pitié ne fait pas partie de ses cordes quand il s'agit d'elle-même... POUFSOUFFLE!

Réunion d'urgence à la table des 'mêlés' pour débattre de leur sorts!

-Non mais oh! Je fou quoi à Poufsouffle! Fit Pauline en levant les bras au ciel tel un Jésus suppliant son père de le ramener dans le royaume des mensonges.

-Et moi... Gryffondor???!!! Et mes chances avec Snape? Démolies? AAAHHH!! Pleura Snapeslove.

-Mais non Snapeslove, Snape a le sens du bon jugement, je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment de préférence pour Serpentard, c'est plutôt l'esprit qui compte. La consola Killian.

-Ouais toi t'as pas à parler! Non seulement t'es dans la bonne maison, mais en plus t'as déjà eu ton 'bonbon' toi!!! Chiala Fanny. -Et puis moi bah... J'ai rien du coup OUINNNNNNNNN!!!! S'éffondra-t-elle en sanglots.

-On en chie là! Fit Yukimai-Chan. -Je demande une révision! Dit-elle en se levant pour retourner voir le Choixpeau.

Elle eut droit à sa révision justement!

-En plus de tout les qualificatifs que j'ai dit auparavant sur vous, jeune fille... Je rajouterais... Tête dure et mauvaise joueuse! GRYFFONDOR!

-C'est des qualités Gryffondoresque ça, tête dure et mauvaise joueuse? Fit Leti.

-Ché pas mais moi j'en ai ma claque j'me casse! Dit Patdrue en courant hors de la grande salle.

-Snapeslove est Gryffondoreuh, na na na na nèreuh! Se moqua Fanny.

La concernée se leva et vint envahir le visage de la jeune fille d'une tarte fraîchement garnie. -Prend ça dans ta gueule, j'aurai Snape, peu importe comment! Fit-elle en sortant, direction cachots.

Killian s'étira les bras, extra relax le gars... -Bon.. Bah vous m'excuserez, j'ai rendez-vous... Fit-il en se levant.

-C'est pas vrai... Pleurnicha Fanny, fondant sur son banc de jalousie tel une sucrerie au soleil.

-Moi je vais.... Je vais! Dit Yukimai-Chan, restant planté là comme si un bug l'avait fait figé.

-Adios, je quitte ce monde de fou! Hurla Marjorie en entrant dans une boîte de carton posée derrière elle, sortie de nul part.

-Heum... Ooooook.... J'aime pas ce château moi.. Il fait peur... S'exclama Kéline en marchant sur la pointe des ieds pour sortir et se rendre ailleurs, n'importe ou mais pas ici.

Et Pauline de finir... -Demain c'est le dernier soir qu'on a! C'est aussi notre rentrée en cours! Moi je vais vite me laver, il faut sentir boooooon les jours de rentrée!

À suivre.

Reste un chap.. enfin, si on se fie à moi c'est pas certain, alors disons que dans le prochain, les plans de tous et chacuns pourraient trouvé succès.

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
